HP Shipping Drabbles
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: A collection of HP ship drabbles (mostly crack) for all to enjoy. May include a canon or semi-canon ship at some point. [09]- Alice knows she's ugly, but an off-handed compliment from James Potter might change her mind.
1. Harry X Hannah

She wasn't sure how it happened; it just kind of did.

Like every other girl in her year, and even some of the second-years, she had fallen for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He was a hero, and girls liked heroes.

However, once the initial excitement had faded and the school began to realize that Harry wasn't as special as they thought he would be, the girls gradually turned their backs to him. No one paid Potter any attention anymore.

Except Hannah, of course.

Even after she was the only one left, she couldn't help but stop and stare every time she saw him in the hallways and during meals.

She was sure that she had fallen in love with his eyes first, the deep green calling to her somehow. His messy black hair came afterwards, and she had to fight the urge to simply go over to him and pat his head. Lastly, she fell in love with his glasses, with the way he walked and talked and fooled around.

Ernie would often seem annoyed at her constant day-dreaming, but she didn't care.

She was too busy guessing what she would fall in love with next.


	2. Astoria x Zacharias

She always wondered why he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He was snarky, arrogant, selfish, and countless other things that could describe the ideal Slytherin. But out of everything he could be called, Astoria liked to think that his favorite was 'competitive'.

He silently challenged her to most everything, whether it was to see who could walk to their classes the quickest or who could keep their chin the highest as they walked down the halls.

For years, she couldn't understand how he had landed himself a spot in Hufflepuff. Of course, all good things come to those who wait, and it turned out she didn't have to wait long.

The Yule Ball was approaching, but the only way she would be able to go was if she managed to find a date who was a fourth-year at the least.

Many hints and useless messages later, she found herself going with some guy in her house whom she didn't delay in ditching right after.

Apparently, Zacharias Smith was a coward who couldn't let his self image falter, even if he didn't have one. He could stick with that lame house of his for all she cared.

Except she did.


	3. Zacharias x Parvati

"Zacharias, we need everyone we can get," she argued, suddenly frustrated at his refusal to stay behind.

The Battle at Hogwarts was just beginning, and Zacharias knew that if he didn't leave soon, there was a chance he'd never come back out. Despite that, Parvati thought she could convince him otherwise.

"I'm not as honorable as you are, and you know it," Zacharias countered, cringing at the sound of a distant scream.

Around him, the younger students were already filing into the hole that would lead them away from the battle.

"You could be, though," Parvati murmured, her eyes digging into him.

"But I won't," Zacharias chuckled emptily. "I'd rather be remembered as the coward than the one who died."

"Why did you join Dumbledore's army then? What was the point?"

Zacharias didn't answer.

_Because I thought I might impress you if I did._

Instead he walked up to the hole and gave a half-hearted grin. "Goodbye, Parvati Patil. Hope you don't die."

Even though she didn't say anything, he could feel the cold radiating off of her.

How ironic. All he could feel was admiration for her, while she thought of him as nothing but trash.

But after all, wasn't that all he was?


	4. Lavender x Draco

Draco had never felt interested in anyone before, or rather, not romantically, at least.

Even while many of his female house members stared admirably his way, he had never felt anything towards any of them. Nothing at all.

So when Lavender Brown started dating the Weasley kid and he got _jealous_, he didn't even realize it. He convinced himself that he was just in an extra bad mood that day, as well as the next, and the next.

When, for some reason, his eyes stayed glued to her hair when the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had classes together, he decided that it was in his way and there was no way around it.

When he accidentally made eye contact and he stared for too long, he pretended that she had a bug on her eyebrow.

It was only until the couple broke up and Lavender could be seen moping around the school because of it that Draco finally comprehended. Because when he saw her that way, he had the sudden urge to comfort her.

It was too hard to come up with an excuse for that.


	5. Bill x Penelope

There was one time when Percy's girlfriend visited the Burrow. That one time also happened to be the day that Bill decided to visit.

Bill had been expecting a nice dinner made by his mother, not a pretty girl sitting in his usual spot.

_How did Percy manage to score this one?_

He never did find out the answer to his question, but as he and _Penelope_ (apparently, that was her name) participated in polite conversation, he couldn't help but noticed that she had a pretty voice.

In fact, she had pretty hair, pretty eyes, pretty clothes, and pretty everything.

He liked her, and once he realized that much, he concluded that he couldn't bear to leave it like that. Unfortunately, that was all he could do.

"Be sure to pass by anytime," he told Penelope as she was preparing to head home.

She simply smiled up at him and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Then, Percy called her and they apparated away, her pretty self disappearing before his eyes.


	6. Charlie x Luna

Charlie wasn't sure how or why, but, for some reason, he was currently sneaking into the dragon area at three in the morning with none other than Looney Luna Lovegood.

He supposed that what he was doing might have sprouted from the time he ran into her in the hallway. He had been searching for his coworker who had gone into the castle to use the restroom, and somehow, he managed to trip over some stairs and land at her feet.

"You take care of dragons," she simply stated.

"I do."

He wasn't sure about exactly what, but a conversation took place in that empty hallway. Now, all he could do was assure that neither of them were caught.

The two didn't even speak to each other. Luna simply stared up at the dragons in awe.

He couldn't even recall why he had agreed to this, or if he had been the one to suggest it. He was forgetting tons of details lately.

Maybe Luna's mannerisms were rubbing off on him.

Frankly, he didn't mind. He couldn't think of any reason why he would.


	7. Draco x Hermione

Draco couldn't keep the screaming out of his head. He had heard many cries before, but they had never been anything liken hers.

She was too full of brains, beauty, and valor to deserve such pain. It was the first time that he had ever felt envious of a _Gryffindor_.

For he was sure that if he had been in her place, his cries would be desperate and pleading instead of defiant and unwilling to submit to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Since when did he think so highly of Hermione Granger?

Draco wasn't able to pinpoint exactly when, but he figured that it couldn't have been a recent development.

If only he'd realized sooner.


	8. Lily x James

James couldn't comprehend why he hadn't given up on Lily Evans yet: he was positive that he could get any other girl he wanted. Maybe it was because she had pretty hair or the way she made her way through the halls, standing tall and refusing to divert from her planned route.

But even though he admired all of that, he had a feeling that that wasn't quite it. The idea of it hadn't settled well with him so far, after all. He was sure that if that were it, he wouldn't still be questioning it.

If he asked anyone else to go out with him, they'd say yes, he guaranteed it.

And that's when he realized what it was.

It was because she had said no. Among all the girls he had dated, she had been the first one to reject him. And that _intrigued_ him more than he would've liked to admit. He didn't have the ability to leave it be. 'No' just wasn't good enough of an answer.

He could only hope that she'd say yes someday, or he'd never be able to move on.


	9. James x Alice

Alice knew she was ugly.

The other Hufflepuffs constantly reminded her of it. They'd always gossip about her appearance behind closed doors, but Alice was aware of what they said.

"Her nose is like an elephant's!"

"Is there anywhere on her that isn't covered in freckles?"

"She could be a donkey with eyes as far apart as those!"

Alice would sit down in the hallway as they chattered and laughed, trying to think of ways to make herself prettier, but everything she did was wrong. If she did her hair, they'd say it looked like a tree, and if she wore makeup, then comments of her 'trying too hard' would be sailing through Hogwarts.

So on the day of the Yule Ball, she was positive that, no matter what she wore, no one would speak to her.

"Hey, Alice." A finger poked her shoulder.

Startled, she turned to see James Potter, his hair as messy as ever.

_How come_ he _can look like that and still attract all the girls?_

"You look nice today," he mumbled and left back to his friends.

_That must be why._

Alice knew that she was still ugly, but it felt nice to be pretty for a moment. All because of James Potter.


End file.
